User blog:Nicholas424/User's Drag Rush: AS2 Ep. 1 (Results
Welcome ladies. When I call your name please step forward: April Carrión Naomi Smalls Trinity K. Bonet You ladies...are safe. But remember, safe is not a word I associate with this "Wiki's Next Drag All Star". You mediocre hoes may leave the stage. The rest of you-represent the best and worst All Stars of this challenge. It's time for the judges critiques. First up...Alaska Thunderfuck Nicholas: I am really impressed with you this week. I love your entrance quote, it was very well put together and the addition of the horse just took it to the level where no one else went. Your quote was very generic to Alaska, but we've never seen you do it like this before and although most of that is because your season was cancelled, I still think you did a fantastic job. Your look was glittery, it was gold and I really like it and it was actually one of my favorites of the night. However, I have one last critique for you. You need to start believing in yourself as much as the judges and I do. You wouldn't be here if you didn't deserve it and your performance tonight shows why you are an all star, but you need to start believing in yourself. Roxxxy: First off I am very surprised by your performance this episode, your quote was it for me, I love how you added humor into your quote along with the “Your makeup looks terrible” to add in something that related to your queen. You are not known for doing well in challenges with any sort of writing and you brought it tonight. Onto your look, this is one of my favorites this episode since it seems that many people thought the theme was ugly drag, I love the shape of the dress on your body and everything about the wig. Overall you just did a really great job tonight, good job. Next up...Kameron Michaels Nicholas: First of all, you look absolutely amazing here. Your look fits the theme really well and is definitely one of my favorites. I'm not going to go too much into that because I think it speaks for itself. Your quote is very nice and fits with Kameron, but I wish it had more impact. It was very well together, but it didn't wow me in any way. You had a lot to prove in this challenge cause in your season, you went home first in the entrance quote challenge, but I saw the potential in you then and I gave you a second chance, so technically this is your third chance. This is definitely a step up from S3, but now I want you to take it to that all star level that we're looking for. Roxxxy: This episode your quote was meh but your look was STUNNING! Ill start with the quote. Your quote was fine for me, it related to your queen very well but there was nothing in it that was special for me. I know the challenge isn’t to be funny but I feel like it would’ve added to your quote. In all it was a good quote but nothing really wowed me. Your look is a different story, I love it! The fabric it’s made out of looks so cool and the shape is so nice. I love how the fabric drapes off your arms and hips and your looks beautiful. You’re already doing so much better than last season so keep it up! Next up...Kim Kardashian Nicholas: To be honest, I can't say I'm surprised, because once again, you pulled off an amazing performance. I really liked your entrance quote, but I wish it was more promo-ey, because to me it was a bit entrance quote-y. It was still really funny regardless and one of the best ones of the night. Your look however is kind of a disappointment. It's not bad, but it isn't good. It looks like you just put on gold and glittery fabric and called it macaroni, but at least you fit the theme. Overall, you've set a high bar from yourself, just from your S8 run alone and I can't wait to see what you'll do next! Roxxxy: Because you’re a past winner I expected a lot from you, and you didn’t disappoint. Your quote related to your queen and it was really funny, the kit kat jokes are so funny to me and you hit the nail on the head for your quote. But your look was a different story for me, it wasn’t necessarily bad but just boring, I know Kim has some better looks like her met gala one. The shape is weird and I wish it was more exciting, the mug isn’t my favorite, it’s not bad just neutral for me. Overall good job. Next up...Lady Gaga Nicholas: To be honest, I'm quite surprised by your performance tonight. I was hoping that after 5 bottoms in a row, a fire would be lit under your ass, but if anything I would rather there be a fire on that look. The top and bottom look so disconnected and your mug is so weird to me. As awkward as the look is, I can't believe that your quote is even worse. It's so boring, plain, bland and I want to see SO MUCH MORE. This is ALL STARS, this your take 2, and there's no take 3. You can't rely on showdowns anymore, because at this point, your fate is no longer in your hands. Roxxxy: For your quote saying that bottoms can be tops, you’re surely proving us wrong. Your performance this episode was just messy. I get that you were trying to make a joke about you being in the bottom 5 times but the joke didn’t land. It’s just very boring and I wished it related to Lady Gaga more than your performance on season 5. Your look was well below par. It just looks like a mess I don’t like how the bottom of the dress just randomly turns into a gold fabric and the fact that the gold goes up and covers the hair makes it worse. I think it would be better if it was all just one fabric and that mug is just... Next up...London Adour Nicholas: I feel like tonight, you were outshined a lot. I can tell you really tried with your entrance quote, but for me, you were outshined a lot. For me you quote was lackluster. It was pretty much "The winner is here, to snatch the crown" but you changed the words and that's the problem I have with it. It didn't wow us, and it's not very original to be quite honest. It's creative in the sense that you took something predictable and tried to change it, but it didn't work. Your look is not my favorite, I wish we could see your legs and I hate the colorful beads on there. It fits the theme, but it was nothing great. Overall, I see a bit of an improvement from Season 7, now I want to see A LOT more. Roxxxy: You left me very confused this episode, I don’t know what you were trying to do for your quote, I think you might be trying to make a joke that you sent home 2 people in season 7 but it just didn’t land at all. It had potential but it flopped. Your look though I really like, I love the black and gold color combination but I wish I could see it from the knees down. The necklace is a nice touch and the mug is stun but you really made a bad first impression. Next up...Ophelia Overdose Nicholas: What great start to the season Ophelia! I really loved how well your entrance quote fit with you and your name and it worked really well, but I think it was lacking just a little. I think you did really, but I don't know if it was enough to put you on top. Your look was definitely gold, but I was missing the glitter. I have to say, this is one of the weaker looks that we've seen from you and I hope that it only gets better from tonight. Overall, a great start to the competition and I'm really excited to see what else you have to show. Roxxxy: Like Alaska I was not expecting this from you, usually challenges that involve writing aren't your strong suit but you did very well this episode. Like Kameron's your quote related to your queen but it was kind of boring. I just wish that there was more, the quote wasn’t my favorite but it was good. I wished there was some comedy added to it like maybe mention Demi overdosing on heroin but good job. Your look though was very good. I love the shape of the dress and it’s serving me Farrah Moan season 9 promo. The hair and mug is questionable but you look good! You’re known for slaying the runway and today was no exception. Last up...Sasha Velour Nicholas: I liked your look, but it wasn't really glitter and gold. Your quote, I don't even know where to start. It was like Aquaria's "I don't define drag, drag is defined by me" and guess what, people hated that, and we hate this as well. It didn't really connect with Sasha, except from the fact that you mentioned art, but that was about it. I brought you back because I felt like you had something to prove especially with being from an older season, but if this is what you have, then things aren't looking to good for you. Roxxxy: You have mentioned more than once that you want to try harder and make a redemption but sis.. what is this. Your quote was easily the worst one of the night. How does this relate to Sasha, it doesn’t at all. No one cares that “drag is infinite” and you really just left me confused, why did you add the unnecessary “AHHHH” at the end, it doesn’t do anything except make your quote look worse. Your look wasn’t the best but it was far better than your quote but it doesn’t give me Glitter and Gold. I wish the pose was different because I cant see the front but I like the outfit. You seem to be going on the same path that you always seem to find yourself on which is early elimination, I really wasn’t expecting much and that’s exactly what I got Ladies, based on the judges critiques, I've made my decision... Alaska Thunderfuck, Kim Kardashian Condragulations you are the Top 2 all stars of this challenge Well done my queens! Kameron Michaels, Ophelia Overdose You're safe. London Adour You're safe. Which means... Lady Gaga, Sasha Velour I'm sorry my dears but you are the bottom 2 all stars of the week. Two top all stars stand before me! Ladies this is your last chance to impress me...and give one of the bottom queens...the chop! The time has come...for you to face... THE SHOWDOWN! Category is...Too Little. You have 18 hours Good luck and don't fuck it up! Now, while you all deliberate on discord and prepare your looks, the judges and I will play strip poker. Welcome back ladies, Both looks for the showdown are in and I've made my decision. Kim Kardashian You're a winner baby! Alaska Thunderfuck You're safe. Kim Kardashian With great power comes great responsibility. Which one of the bottom queens have you chosen to give...the chop. Kim K: "I have chosen to eliminate..." Lady Gaga As it is written so it shall be done... You are and will always be an all star Now...sashay away! Category:Blog posts